The Keeper of Time
by hottiechick149
Summary: Ever since Draco met Cordelia WHite, his world has been turned upside down. Yhings only get wierder as the year progresses
1. An Unexpected Meeting

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Cordelia stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off her skirt, a tear trickled down her cheek and her eyes turned even more gray than usual. She never thought it would actually happen. but it did. Just then, a flash of green appeared behind her, and so did her younger brother, Derek, coughing out smoke and soot. His head was bent down, and he wasn't speaking, not that he ever did anyway. Derek was a strange boy, he rarely said two words, but Cordelia loved him just the same.  
  
There was another flash of green, and Acantha Ebony, Cordelia's mother, shoved her two children out of the way, complaining about her white dress.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Oh my God!!! My new dress!!!!" she whined, "They really need to come up with a better way of traveling," she screeched, throwing the floo powder jar on the floor, shattering it into a million pieces.  
  
"Now look what you made me do!!!" she yelled at her two children, "clean it up immediately!!"  
  
Derek shuddered violently with fright as she yelled ruthlessly, and he quickly dropped to his knees to begin cleaning up the mess.  
  
Another tear ran down Cordelia's cheek and her mother smirked. "Clean up your mess girl, or I'll make sure you never see you stupid father again!" Ms. Ebony said haughtily. Cordelia bent down, setting her single suitcase aside and helped her brother pick up the broken pottery pieces. Meanwhile, Ms. Ebony looked around, running her finger across the mantel place, checking for dust.  
  
"Well I suppose this will have to do. Honestly, these houses in England are far worse than those in America." She said in a hum drum voice. "I am going to go change my dress that is now ruined," she glared at her children, as if that was their fault as well, "and I expect you two to be ready to go when I come back." She announced.  
  
When she had left the room, Cordelia pulled out the wand her father had given her and murmured a small incantation. With a wave of the wand, the mess was gone. She looked solemnly at her brother who was weeping quietly.  
  
"It's okay, everything will be aright" Cordelia said, finding herself hard to believe, "As soon as we get to our new school, we won't have to see her for a whole year." Her brother looked up at her, hopeful and nodded. Cordelia helped him up, "C'mon, lets go change; Acantha would not want to be seen anywhere with us dressed like this," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay Cordy," her little brother said quietly.  
  
The two of them went upstairs to their separate rooms and changed quickly. Cordelia washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still very gray, not their usual bluish color. And they were red from crying, so she took out some of the muggle's makeup that her aunt, Matilda White had given her and put a little bit on. Then she brushed her shoulder length golden hair till it shined and tried to smile. She could not. Cordelia had not smiled since Acantha (her mother) had left her father four months ago. Moreover, she had been crying even more since it was decided that Acantha would move to England with her two children. Cordelia's father, who had no say in the matter, promised that he would win back custody before she finished Wizarding School. "Somehow... I will beat Acantha," he had said. Acantha.. Cordelia never called her mother, or mom. it was just Acantha. She did not feel that Acantha was her mother. And it was okay, because Acantha did not want to be anyway. The only reason she even wanted custody over the children was to make Cordelia's father and Cordelia unhappy. At least that what Acantha told Cordelia. And Cordelia never doubted it. not once. Acantha did not even care about making Derek unhappy, she didn't even care about Derek. She hardly ever noticed he was there. But then again, the only people who ever noticed him were Cordelia and her father.  
  
"Corrrrr-deeeeeiiiill-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" screeched a familiar voice that woke Cordelia up from her trance, "We're leaving!!!"  
  
Cordelia threw open her door and flew down the stairs. Racing out the door, she grabbed her coat and slipped it on. Acantha and Derek were waiting by the Night bus.  
  
"Come on, we don't have all day to wait for you." said Acantha, nudging Derek onto the bus. When Cordelia stepped on the bus, it was nearly empty, except for a blonde boy and what looked to be his father. Both were sitting towards the back. They were both silent.  
  
Cordelia sat behind her brother and Acantha and looked out the window. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blonde boy staring at her. He is hot, she thought to herself. Then suddenly an image flashed through her head. It was the blonde boy. She thought he looked. familiar. She frowned racking her brain, unable to come up with an answer as to where she had seen him before. She shrugged, and just then, the bus came to a screeching halt and Cordelia stood up. She followed Acantha and Derek off the bus, noticing that the other two passengers were getting off too. As she stepped off, she looked over at the beautiful sunrise, which made her think of home. She yawned, wow it was early, why did Acantha make them leave so early anyway, she wondered.  
  
As the three of them stepped into THE LEAKY CAULDRON, they headed straight for the back door. Once outside, Acantha tapped on some bricks (after asking a person on instructions how) and one by one, the bricks moved aside to reveal. Diagon Alley. So this is the famous Diagon Alley, Cordelia thought, impressed. It was very similar to Peregrin Circle back home in New York, but much busier, even for this early in the morning. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw the blonde boy again, and he was looking at her as well. He smiled nervously and then looked down. His father nudged him along with a cane and they continued into one of the shops. Looking around, Cordelia realized that she had lost Derek and Acantha. Oh well, she was in no hurry to be near Acantha anyway. So, instead of looking for them, she entered a shop called "Rare and Magnificent Creatures". Looking around, she spotted mostly owls and cats.  
  
"Wow, that's really rare," she muttered sarcastically. Turning around she knocked into a quite large fellow with a beard.  
  
"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there," said the man. Cordelia was tall, about 5'8'', but this guy was nearly twice her size!  
  
"The names Rubeus Hagrid. You must be a student at Hogwarts." Said the man whose name was apparently Hagrid.  
  
"Yes.um, hi. I'm Cordelia.Cordelia White." She said.  
  
"Nice to meet ya, I'm the keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." he paused "Say, you're new at Hogwarts aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"A first year? Nawww. you must have moved from somewhere, and judging by your accent, I'm guessing America."  
  
"Yep, that's right."  
  
"Very neat, well, I'd best be on my way, a pleasure meeting you, see you at Hogwarts." He said cheerily, then moved towards the exit.  
  
"Bye," she called after him. Turning around, she saw the most beautiful owl she could ever imagine. "Wow," she said to herself. The snowy white owl looked at her with intensity and wisdom.  
  
"That's a really beautiful owl, isn't it?" said a voice behind her. She whirled around. It was the blonde boy. She gave him an almost-smile.  
  
"Oh, I know. It's the most gorgeous bird I have ever seen." She answered.  
  
"Hey, you look very familiar, have I seen.or met you before?"  
  
"The boy got a frightened look on his face again. "Um.no" he answered quickly, "I don't think so," he said again nervously.  
  
Oh, okay then," she said, not completely convinced, "My names Cordelia White, but my friends call me Cordy." She faked a smile, which looked better to the boy then it had to her in the mirror.  
  
The boy seemed to relax. "Nice to meet you, Cordy. I'm Draco Malfoy." Cordelia gave him another almost-smile then picked up the cage with the gorgeous owl in it.  
  
"I think I'm going to buy her," she said.  
  
"How do you know it's a her?" The boy asked.  
  
"It's just a guess," she said, winking. His heart leapt. Then Cordelia looked down and a sad expression crossed her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" The boy asked immediately.  
  
"Its just so sad how this poor creature has to be caged up like this. I hate it when a bird does not have the freedom to fly around. As soon as I get to Hogwarts, she's coming out of her cage," Cordelia stated.  
  
"Yeah." said Draco sympathetically. "Hey! You are going to Hogwarts? Me too! What year are you?"  
  
"Well I just moved here from America, but I'll be a fifth year. What about you?  
  
"Me too!" Draco exclaimed excitedly, happy that Cordy would be in the same school as he. I hope she is in Slytherin too, he wished silently. "Well I had better go, my father is waiting for me, I'll see you later! Bye!"  
  
"Bye," she responded heading over to the counter to pay for the owl.  
  
As Draco left the shop, he was still excited, but suddenly became scared. He had seen her before.and he knew exactly where. 


	2. Thorny Acantha

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Cordelia purchased the owl, the shopkeeper said, "This owl is one of our finer ones, she came all the way from America." Just like me Cordelia thought to herself, feeling a little childish that she would think such a thing, but taking comfort in that fact that it was true.  
  
Cordelia picked up the cage and carried it out of the store. The first thing she was Acantha, and she did not look too happy.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Acantha shrieked. Everyone near them looked over and quickly moved away, mothers hurrying their young children along.  
  
Taking notice of this Acantha changed he tone and asked in a worried voice, "Why did you leave us like that? Derek and I were so concerned about you!" Acantha pulled Cordelia in and squeezed her making breathing difficult.  
  
Unmoved by her performance Cordelia fought for control over her own life, and when she was finally free from Acantha's death grip she said sarcastically, "Oh really? Then why were you so quick to leave me behind? And here I actually thought I was unloved."  
  
Acantha looked around, to see if anyone had overheard. Realizing that no one was within hearing distance and that no one was paying attention, she grabbed Cordelia's thin arm and yanked her forward. "You listen here missy!" She hissed, Cordelia glaring at her, "I've had just about enough of you and I am sick and tired of your stupid childish behavior. If you don't start listening to me and what I tell you. you will NEVER see your father again!!!" Acantha turned and grabbed poor Derek's wrist, not caring that he winced in pain and hurried away.  
  
Cordelia looked at her arm, there were red marks on it. She rubbed it and looked up. Then she saw someone staring at her from a shop window. and they did not look away. Draco!! She blushed furiously and looking down grabbed her birdcage and ran after her mother. 


	3. Meeting Harry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cordelia followed her mother and brother into a bookstore where the famous author Cynthia Stone was autographing her newest book Dude, Where's my Scar?: A Spell Book on How to Remove Unwanted Skin Blemishes. Well, that is interesting. Cordelia thought to herself, not seeing anyone even purchasing the book. Then out of the long line of students, a guy with black hair and round glasses stepped out of line, spotting the book. He quickly grabbed it and then slid back into line.  
  
Turning back to the bookshelf, Cordelia reached into her coat pocket. "Hmmmnnn.. Lets see.." Cordelia said pulling out her list of school supplies.  
  
Books for 5th years:  
  
(The phrase in quotes is the book and the name after the dash is the author)  
  
1. "The Art Of Potion Making" - Lenny Lentritticus  
  
2. "Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble" - Ty Mi Shu  
  
3. "Herbology and You: The advanced Edition" -  
  
Tawny Smokerson  
  
4. "Spells, Enchantments, and Incantations 301" -  
  
P.O. Thead  
  
5. "My Book Of Charms" - By Grimming Tackerson, the award winning author of "Lucky Charms".  
  
6. "A Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 5" - Frank Wharthy  
  
7. "A History of Magic" - Atticus Millington  
  
8. "Care of Magical Creatures" - I.C. Yule  
  
9. "Transfiguration 301" - Matilda Hecklerson  
  
10. "The Intermediate Book Of Divination" -  
  
Barney Wizzardson  
  
11. "Defending Against The Dark Arts" -  
  
I.M. Smartnyurnot  
"Wow! This is a lot! It's eleven books! How do they expect me to haul all these around all day! At my old school, I only needed eight! Unbelievable!" Cordelia said to herself. "And that's just the books! I'm glad I hid that money dad gave me."  
  
"What did you say?" hissed a voice behind her. Whirling around, Cordelia saw two evil eyes glaring down at her. It was Acantha.  
  
"Ummmm.nothing, I just said that this is a lot of stuff to but and that I wish dad was here to give me some money." Cordelia lied.  
  
Acantha eyed her curiously and frowned, "Well he's not, so get over it. And don't you dare think for one minute that I will pay for al your junk!" She turned away "Get your books and come on, I was nice enough to even bring you here, and all you do is mess around. Lets go!" yelled Acantha over her shoulder  
  
Cordelia quickly collected all the books she needed and got in line behind a red headed student and the same boy with black hair she had seen earlier. I thought he would have bought his stuff already, why is this line so long, Cordelia wondered. The two guys in front of her were talking about quidditch; that made Cordelia think of home and how she was a seeker on her home team. She sighed quietly. She missed her old life very much.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked a voice in front of her. Cordelia looked up, it was the shopkeeper.  
  
"Oh yes, I'd like to buy these books." Cordelia replied.  
  
"Are these for school? Those lists keep getting longer and longer every year," said the shopkeeper. "Soon we'll be fresh out of books altogether."  
  
Cordelia gave her an almost-smile and set the perfectly balanced stack of books on the counter. The woman took the first one off the top to check the price and the whole stack collapsed, knocking several books on the ground  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," said the woman.  
  
"Oh its okay, don't worry about it." Cordelia said amiably.  
  
The two guys who had started to walk away turned and setting their bags down helped Cordelia pick up the books.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"Oh no problem replied the guy with black hair and glasses. Cordelia looked closer and noticed a distinct scar on his forehead. It was in the shape of.of . a lightning bolt! Could it be? The famous Harry Potter she had been hearing about lately.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you.are you.Harry Potter?" She breathed scarcely able to talk at all. Her father, who was a great wizard, knew a lot about Harry Potter, and had told Cordelia several amazing stories about him.  
  
The boy smiled, "Yes and this is my friend Ron. Ron Weasly." Ron smiled at Cordelia.  
  
"Wow, it's really great to meet you.Both of you!" She said in awe.  
  
Ron laughed, "Well its bloody good to meet you too."  
  
"Well, I'm Cordelia White, and it truly is a pleasure meeting Both of you. Hey, will you two be attending Hogwarts by any chance?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, we will." Harry replied, "we'll look forward to seeing you there.  
  
"Yeah, have a good day." Cordelia said, giving them another almost-smile, which by the way was starting to look more real each time she did it.  
  
Wow! I cannot believe I actually met Harry Potter, Cordelia thought to herself. Now I know four people from school. Maybe this year won't be nearly as bad as I thought.. 


End file.
